


Chris-Crossed Revisited

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Hurt Chris, Post-Episode: s06e10 Chris-Crossed, Sacrifice, Sad, Unchanged Future (Charmed 1998), Wounded Bianca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A slightly alternative ending to the s6e10 episode "Chris-Crossed" which allows Chris and Bianca to say goodbye and shows a little of Wyatt's point of view as well. This story takes place in the attic right after Chris has regained his powers and Bianca has been fatally wounded.Written in 2008 and reposted
Relationships: Bianca/Chris Halliwell, Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Kudos: 205





	Chris-Crossed Revisited

**Chris-Crossed Revisited**

Chris couldn't believe he was losing her. He had lost everyone else, even his grandfather, but he had held on to Bianca. His life had been filled with losses, he should have known the future he had wanted with her would never come to pass but he was nothing if not a dreamer. His grandfather had told him that often with a sad but fond gleam in his eyes.

"Go. Only you can save the future. Go," Bianca's voice was soft and hoarse, blood dripping out of the corner of her month yet courage and love shore bright in the light still left in her eyes.

Like all Phoenixes' before her Bianca was neutral and having already been on Wyatt's side once he had turned her back relatively easy. Yet her love for Chris had never faded. When she had taken him back with her to Wyatt she had thought he would pretend to turn. She had known he would never truly turn but she had thought he would pretend. Yes, Wyatt would likely still be upset, would perhaps punish him, torture him, likely he would torment him for several days, but it would be nothing Chris couldn't handle. He had been captured by Wyatt's forces once before. Yet he had had another plan in mind. When she had seen Wyatt had moved in to kill him, she had acted from the heart. She had thought only of protecting the man she loved, not the peril she was putting herself in by attacking a man as dangerous as Wyatt. Dangerous in more ways than one; Wyatt was a man who had wiped out almost his entire family not to mention had conquered half the world with the rest barely holding stand against his army.

"I can't leave you," Chris said, tears on his cheeks and in his voice as he knelt beside her.

He couldn't even hold her. Wyatt had pushed her back and speared her chest with a large pole. If he tried to orb it out of her she would bleed to death in moments. Of all the possible ways he had feared he would lose her, most of them by his brother's hand, he had still never imagined it would be like this; on the floor of the attic of his ancestral home.

"Yes you can. Go!" she indicated the Book of Shadows with her head while she pushed the engagement ring he had placed on her finger back in his hand as a reminder of her love for him to keep.

All that mattered now was for him to complete his mission. If anyone could undo all this, could defeat Wyatt and save them all…it was Chris. In the present or the past. He had turned her from evil, taught her the true meaning of love. She had no regrets except she would have liked to have died wearing his ring and calling herself his wife not just in love but in name as well.

"How touching," Wyatt said sarcastically as he slowly tried to rise from the floor but found himself still weakened.

Chris had more strength than he had given him credit for and the two of them together…he had a nagging suspicion that they just might would have been able to kill him had they wanted to.

Chris cast a brief look at his brother to assure himself he was still down. Then he turned his attention back to Bianca and saw how determined she was, how bravely she was facing her end and it was with great difficulty he was able to try and gather the same amount of courage to keep living, keep fighting. He nodded, closed his hand around the ring, and kissed Bianca one last time, the kiss quick, fleeting but tasting of tears, blood and forever. He reluctantly rose and ran to the Book of Shadows. He started flipping pages to find the spell he wanted. Having found it he started to say the words out loud.

"Yes, run brother," Wyatt spit the word out like an insult, "but at least I will have her. My people can keep her alive forever, having her relive the most agonizing moments of her life…for eternity," Wyatt said darkly as he fought himself to his knees, making a head gesture to indicate where Bianca was laying, fighting to take one more breath and then another, clinging to life though she knew this fight she could not win.

Chris had now opened the time portal but Wyatt's words made him hesitate to move away from the Book of Shadows.

"You wouldn't."

"If you won't join me you're against me. She's not you but she'll do."

Chris knew Wyatt had been behind the deaths of most of his family members, except his beloved grandfather who had died from cancer only a month or two before he had left for the past. Yet he had never seen him do it. Knowing and then seeing, finally truly knowing, were different things all together. He stared disbelieving at his brother; he could not believe they actually shared the same blood.

"Are you insane?"

Wyatt gave a dark smile. "Perhaps."

"Chris…" Bianca's weak voice made his attention turn to her and his eyes filled with new tears yet the cold hate-filled look he had given his brother was now replaced with warmth, love and the loss he knew was unavoidable.

She looked back at him, her eyes filled with pain yet her fighting spirit burned bright and there was a clear message in their depths: don't let me become a victim. She had been a fighter all of her life and that was how she wanted to end things as well.

"I love you," he told her, a vow to last forever. There would never be anyone else for him even if he should survive his mission.

He made a hand gesture and said, tears running down his cheeks and sorrow in his voice, "Garden."

The garden in which he had proposed to her, the garden that had become their special place, a symbol of their love, hopes and dreams. She would not live long; she would bleed out in a matter of minutes. Only the stake in her chest had kept her alive until now as it was but she would die in peace, surrounded by the last beauty the city had to offer and the warm memories of the love they had shared in that place.

"Thank you," she whispered, a small smile on her lips as she disappeared in a glimmer of white orbs.

Wyatt got to his feet as he looked from the bloody stake that was all that was left of Bianca and then back at his little brother.

"You've been hiding some abilities from me I see. You rarely use telepathic orbing."

Chris didn't reply; there was nothing to say. He rarely showed the full range of his abilities so his enemies would think him less powerful than he was. Yet some abilities, like healing, had never come to him as the calm and serenity it required had never been his in the dark and painful life he had led. Wyatt had never developed the skill as healing required goodness of soul and spirit.

"You killed her. I didn't think you had it in you, brother," Wyatt went on, trying to buy time to regain his strength.

"You killed her; I set her free." His tone was steady, determined but filled with grief yet the doubt Wyatt had hoped to seed was nowhere in sight.

Chris tore the time travel spell from the Book of Shadows and ducked the fireball Wyatt had managed to form in his hand and which he had thrown after him.

"I'll turn you good, I'll undo your evil…or I'll see you in Hell!" Chris yelled as he ran towards the open time portal.

"Ahhh!" Wyatt threw another fireball at him in fury but it was too late.

Chris had escaped back to the past and the portal had closed. Wyatt knew he could not follow. When Chris had been born their great-grandmother, who had seen and acknowledged the growing evil inside Wyatt long before anyone else, had, when summoned to Chris's Wiccaning, denied Wyatt the ability to time travel while having gifted Chris with enhanced abilities to travel in time. When Wyatt had turned completely evil his forceshield had been denied him, the dying gesture of the last of the Elders in an attempt to even the score in the battle they had seen would come between the legendary Charmed brothers before the Titans had wiped out all the Elders.

"You're no threat to me. You're not!" Wyatt yelled after Chris in the direction of the closed portal, knowing he couldn't hear him.

Yet a nagging fear was in the back of his mind. Chris was a powerful witch and one of the few Whitelighters left as wiping them out had been one of Wyatt's top priorities, starting with the slaying of his own father. If anyone could defeat him it would be Chris; every seer and prophecy had it written down in words which indicated this. He might not have as much raw strength as Wyatt but he was more cunning. For years he had been the leader of the resistance without Wyatt suspecting it. It was first after he had turned Bianca back to evil that he had put the pieces together. He should have killed Chris years ago, when he had had his mother killed but he had thought he could turn him. The thought of adding Chris's powers and legacy to his had been too tempting to give up.

"You won't succeed," Wyatt mumbled to himself but he wasn't so sure anymore.

Chris had a unique ability to walk the line between good and evil. No matter what Wyatt had done to him he had never turned yet he had not allowed himself to keep playing the victim either. Wyatt had to admit that he had probably underestimated Chris…he just hoped he hadn't underestimated him that much.

A smug smile appeared on Wyatt's face. Nah…not even Chris could save a whole world. Wyatt was destined for greatness. He was destined for this. He ruled the American continent and was winning ground in Europe, Africa and Asia. Chris could not possibly hope to change the destiny of a whole planet. His little brother…the saviour of the mortal race and good magic alike? Giving his own life for what…a dream he had never experienced, a family he had never known? As if he would ever do that! Ha! Ridiculous!

Having assured himself of this fact Wyatt orbed back to his headquarters in a rain of black orbs. He had battles to win, people to turn or kill…and that pesky island of Britain was starting to get on his nerves. They had a number of highly skilled wizards and witches there thanks to some magical boarding school Wyatt hadn't known about until recently...it would have to go. Oh, yes. He was back and no brother of his would keep him from becoming ruler of the world. It was all about power and power he had in abundance.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it then kudos and feedback is much appreciated


End file.
